


Arie’amp

by Silvaimagery



Series: Kadiith [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Bonding, M/M, Missing Scene, character backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy was a man of many hidden mysteries and it pleased him greatly to say that he was the only one who knew him completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arie’amp

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece was suggested by anon, who wanted to see the bonding from Spock’s POV. So, I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed Kadiith.
> 
>  
> 
> _arie’amp: emotionally crazy ___

“Spock.”

I turn to look at my father.

“They are ready for you.”

“Yes Father.”

“It would please me greatly if you would allow me to ‘give you away’.”

I nod.

“Of course.”

I follow him into the ceremonial chamber, father leading me by the arm.

T’Pau, my grandmother, waits for me at the altar.

“You are sure you wish to bond with this human.”

“Yes ko’mekh-il. We are t’hylara.”

“Very well.”

I bow to her.

“Spock.”

I look at my father.

“Your mother would be proud; I only wish she were here to witness it.”

“I wish this were possible as well.”

“In any case it is pertinent that you know that I am proud of you, I always have been. You have brought great honor to our house and I am proud to call you my son.”

I bow my head in thanks.

My father had never expressed such deep emotion, much less spoken it out loud.

He presses his fingers against my meld points and I receive a surge of love and deep emotion from him.

“Father.” I say, my voice wavering with emotion.

He takes his place beside the rest of the congregation.

Leonard enters with Ambassador Spock.

I fight a swell of jealousy that pushes forward to see my counterpart holding his arm.

I turn to face my grandmother.

Leonard takes his place next to me.

He leans towards me.

“Why do you look so god damn cool as a cucumber and I’m over here chaffing worse than my grandmother’s thighs when she rode bareback?”

“Leonard.” I admonish fighting the smile that threatens to break out on my face.

How did I not observe his humor before?

I know he is being serious and yet I find his temperament entertaining.

He huffs and stands straight.

I glance at his swollen belly and an upwelling of contentment flows through me.

I help him kneel on the cushion provided for us.

He voices his objections the whole time and I lower my head in order to hide my smile.

T’Pau begins the bonding ceremony and the sound of the ceremonial gong flows through the room.

I close my eyes and lower my shields in preparation for the melding.

T’Pau places her hand on my head and I open my mind to Leonard and his memories flow into me.

_Running around chasing the ducks, his mother calling him from the porch._

_Sitting on mama’s lap as she rocks him to sleep._

_“My beautiful boy.”_

_Feeling her kiss on his forehead, her arms holding him close._

_Watching his older brother David catch fish from the pond._

_Stealing David’s worms to catch frogs which he will then hide in his brother’s shoes just for the hell of it._

_His little brother Joseph, Joe, being born._

_Feeling jealous that he was no longer the baby._

_David teaching him to fight, to learn to defend himself._

_Teaching Joe how to order treats from the devil machine, aka the replicator, when ma’ wasn’t looking._

_Watching his pop work on the house, taking the time to be careful and precise with his projects._

_Instilling those values in his own life._

_Watching him and ma’ dance on the porch._

_Lying on the grass and watching the stars with his brothers._

_The cool breeze coming in through his window._

_Coming home from school and finding their dog Rover dead by the side of the road._

_Having to break it to their brother because David was such a fucking ass who didn’t want to deal with a crying Joe._

_“He’s dead.”_

_His mama getting sick._

_His pa’ withdrawing into himself._

_Sitting by his mother’s bedside, holding her thin hand._

_Deciding that he wanted to become a doctor._

_He couldn’t save his mother but maybe he could save others._

_Putting on a brave face for Joe who was still too young to fully understand._

_“Promise me that you’ll take care of your brother.”_

_Imitating his grandfather to see her smile._

_“Damn it woman, I’m a kid not a caretaker.”_

_Spending his ninth birthday at his mother’s funeral._

_His father’s tears, David’s anger._

_Joe’s uncontrollable cries._

_Forcing down his emotions, having to be brave for them all._

_His first kiss with a girl named Sandy who he had known since the second grade._

_Finding out that his dick was for more than taking a leak._

_Having sex for the first time at the age of thirteen with a blond girl named Donna._

_David leaving away for college._

_Finding other girls to get all moon-eyed over, if only for a little while._

_Joe graduating from eight grade._

_His father becoming frail._

_Time moving forward._

_Getting word that David had been killed in a bar fight._

_Burying him next to ma’._

_Staying near the farm, afraid of leaving his father alone._

_Joe leaving the planet on scientific exploration, whatever that meant._

_Getting accepted into the University of Mississippi._

_His father’s pride._

_Guilt at leaving him behind all alone._

_Meeting Jocelyn the first day on campus and knowing that he was going to marry her right then and there._

_“Lenny, I’m pregnant.”_

_Marrying her that day._

_Holding his daughter nine months later._

_His life finally becoming what he wanted it to be._

_His long days studying, his nights working._

_Jocelyn’s suspicions._

_Becoming strangers._

_Joanna’s smile._

_Finally becoming a doctor._

_Getting his own practice._

_Finding his wife in bed with another man._

_The end of his dreams._

_Leaving it all behind, unwilling to fight anymore._

_Regret at leaving his daughter fatherless._

_Going back home to the farm._

_His father’s advice, his drunken nights._

_Joining Starfleet._

_His father’s death shortly before his departure._

_Making his way to the Riverside ship yard, half-drunk off his ass._

_Meeting a kid that reminded him so much of David._

_“All I’ve got left is my bones.”_

_Watching out for Jim._

_Embarrassment at walking in on the damn kid having sex on the couch in their dorm room._

_“Damn it Jim, I’m a doctor not a…oh right. I can fix that, just hold still.”_

_“Ow!”_

_“It’s what you get for acting like a whore.”_

_Their friendship growing._

_Concerned at watching Jim struggle to accept his failure on the Kobayashi Maru._

_Laying eyes on a certain Vulcan._

_“Who is that pointy eared bastard?”_

_“I don’t know but I like him.”_

_An unwillingness to leave his friend, his brother, behind._

_Smuggling him aboard the Enterprise._

_Wanting to stand by Jim but knowing that it was time for him to let the kid stand on his own._

_Watching the damn hobgoblin maroon Jim on Delta Vega._

_Becoming Chief Medical Officer on the Enterprise._

_His happiness at having his friend back._

_Wanting to stab the damn Vulcan with seven tranquilizers to stop him from choking Jim to death._

_Saving Earth, destroying Nero._

_Escaping death._

_Spock and Jim becoming close._

_Feeling jealous, threatened by their developing friendship._

_His forced moments with Spock._

_Naming the damn cat after that damn Vulcan’s childhood pet for reasons he didn’t completely understand._

_Genesis._

_“You’re pregnant.”_

_Knowing that Spock was the father._

_Afraid of the outcome._

_Feeling alone and ashamed._

_Spock proposing._

_Feeling scared of what it meant._

_Taking the chance._

_He would not fail this kid, not the way he failed Joanna._

_Allowing himself to see Spock as a person, as his friend._

_Actually enjoying his time with the green blooded elf._

_Recognizing that maybe his feelings for Spock didn’t end at friendship._

_The feel of his caresses, of his lips._

_Accepting that he wanted this relationship with Spock._

_It sure as hell wasn’t love at first sight that was for damn sure. But I knew that my destiny was at Spock’s side. ___

__I open my eyes._ _

__“It is completed. The bond has been accepted and grows stronger.”_ _

__I watch T’Pau walk away._ _

__I swallow down the emotional transference that I am feeling._ _

__It is harder to detach myself from them than I thought._ _

__I blink my eyes and decide to focus on Leonard._ _

__Perhaps that will help to distract me from the surplus of emotions that I am experiencing._ _

__I turn to attend to Leonard who had become overwhelmed with emotion._ _

__I assist him to his feet._ _

__“I’m sorry.” He says._ _

__I place a hand on his hip._ _

__“Do not concern yourself adun.”_ _

__“So that’s it then?”_ _

__I nod in affirmation._ _

__“Where’s my ring?”_ _

__Jim laughs and I can feel my lips twitch with an unrepressed smile._ _

**Author's Note:**

> _adun: husband_
> 
>  
> 
> _ko’mekh-il: grandmother_
> 
>  
> 
> _T’hylara: plural of t’hy’la ___
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _Banged this baby out in two hours and I’m actually happy at the way it turned out. Of course, I had to make the huge sacrifice of watching some Spock/Bones fan videos on YouTube to get back into this mindset ;)_  
> _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _Sorry it’s a little angsty, but it ended on a brighter note and we all know the way it ends, so. Yeah._  
> _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _I don’t know why but I picture DeForest Kelly as Bones’ dad, but it seemed fitting._  
> _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _Thank you for reading.__  
> 


End file.
